Asi Fue
by C-Andrea
Summary: Una linda historia de amor contada por Edward. -¿Eres Real? -Soy real, mirame, sienteme, estoy aqui diciendote que te amo.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer

**ASI FUE**

Era Hermosa, la criatura mas hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto.

Aun no puedo olvidar el primer día que la vi, el primer día que mis ojos se posaron en ella, para no volver la mirada a algo mas que no sea ella.

Era nuevo en el instituto de Seattle, llegaba para cumplir mi último año junto a mi hermana Alice. No me sentía muy cómodo en esta nueva ciudad estaba ya acostumbrado Forks, pero nunca imagine que allí la conocería.

Alice estaba loca por que la acompañara al grupo de Danza del instituto, por lo que le entendí eran muy buenas, habían ganado muchas competencias nacionales y ella quería formar parte del grupo. Y ahí fue cuando la divise por primera vez, fue un choque total. Ella estaba ahí hermosa como siempre bailando de una manera tan armoniosa, se movía rítmicamente al compás de la música, era la bailarina principal por lo que pude deducir, y no había dudas que disfrutaba bailando, no solo era la sensualidad con la que lo hacia, su forma grácil de bailar, era la seguridad y la confianza que irradiaba, me estaba quedando sin respiración de solo verla, baila y baila sin parar a pesar de llevar dos horas seguidas. Si, no me había movido a pesar de que Alice me había dicho de que podía irme, con una excusa tonta me quede solo viéndola, transmitía tanta alegría, se veía perfecta.

Es como si me hubiera embrujado totalmente, lo curioso es que aun no se me pasa el efecto… En este momento parece una diosa caminando hacia mi, con esa mirada tan suya, tan transparente, tan expresiva.

No se como paso pero era su amigo, un chico que no tenia nada, que se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando, que nunca ha tenido éxito con las mujeres era amigo de semejante belleza, todo paso tan rápido y a los dos meses de haber llegado al instituto ya nos llevábamos muy bien, no podía negarlo, estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, a pesar de ser la mujer mas hermosa, de tener a todo el instituto a sus pies, era una chica sencilla, amable, bondadosa, sincera, era la mujer que todos quisiéramos, es como si hubieran ideado a la mujer perfecta para mi, la que yo deseada en todo ámbito y fuera ella. Solo… ella no estaba sola tenia novio, un chucho perro que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra pero ella era feliz con el y yo simplemente soñaba con lo que podría ser y nunca seria.

—Edward dale vamos, no seas aburrido

—No Bella la verdad no tengo ganar de ir a esa fiesta

—Dale, vas a ver que te vas a divertir como nunca –Si claro divertirme como nunca al verla toda la noche junto a ese perro, la última vez fue… doloroso.

—Bella no me vas a convencer –A pesar de que siempre accedía a sus caprichos la situación me hacia daño, al principio me aguantaba todo solo por estar ahí con ella, pero ya no puedo con esto, me esta matando verla besándose con ese otro que no soy yo, diciéndole quien sabe que al oído y yo conformándome con ser solo su amigo…. No puedo, quiero ser mas que su amigo para ella, quiero ser mas, no saben cuanto envidio a ese chucho, cuanto desearía ser el, cuanto quisiera decirle que la amo al oído cuando quiera, abrazarla y llenarla de besos, cuanto he fantaseado con que ella me diga lo mismo, pero a pesar de que soñar no cuesta nada, para mi ya es agonizante.

Lo peor de todo fue que caí como idiota porque hay estaba yo en un lugar lleno de gente bailando y bebiendo, no es que fuera un amargado pero en este mismo instante veía la boca de Bella cubierta por la del chucho, sabía lo que me esperaba viniendo a este lugar, así que aguanta.

—Deberías dejar de atormentarte tanto Edward, estas sufriendo

—No se de que hablas Alice

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como miras a Bella? A leguas se nota que la quieres y no precisamente con un amigo.

—Estas equivocada

—Podré se lar la menor pero tonta no soy. Deberías decírselo.

No, yo me moría de miedo de decirlo, no era capaz, cobarde si, pero prefería eso a perderla completa, ella veía en mi a solo un amigo, un amigo al que quería mucho pero nada mas y yo no iba a perder lo poco que tenia de ella por un impulso tonto y arrebatado.

Así paso un mes más, aunque era extraño que Bella estaba muy alejada del chucho, demasiado diría yo, aunque eso me encantaba ya que pasaba mucho mas tiempo conmigo, sabia que bella lo quería y si tenia problemas y ella estaba sufriendo eso no representa ningún alivio para mi.

Estaba en el instituto, ya acaban las clases y sabia que Bella estaría en sus clases extras de danza, fui a buscarla pero no la encontré, muy raro ella nunca llegaba tarde, al momento entro al salón donde todos la esperaban para comenzar el ensayo pero ella se veía mal, algo le pasaba y me preocupe, quise acercármele, saber que le pasaba, ayudarla, pero inmediatamente empezó a bailar, era raro ni siquiera sonreía, se veía rota, todos nos dimos cuenta

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Concéntrate

—Claro profesor que pena

Pero siguió igual media hora mas tarde en medio de una baile, repentinamente se quedo quieta y salió del salón sin decir nada, como si estuviera huyendo, sin pensarlo corrí tras ella, necesitaba estar con ella, hacerle saber que para cualquier cosa podía contar conmigo, con su amigo.

La vi cuando entraba al parqueadero donde estaba su auto, rápidamente la alcance, tomándola del brazo la hice girar para que me mirara. Lo que vi me mato, tenia sus ojos llorosos, se notaba que estaba tratando de controlar las lagrimas, lo único que hice fue abrazarla fuerte

—No se que te pasa Bella, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre que lo necesites, lo que sea que te pase vas a ver que tiene solución, te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

Ella no pudo contener mas su llanto y lo descargo toso, sin preguntarle la subí a mi coche y la lleve a mi casa, sabia que a esa hora estaría vacía así que no había ningún problema.

—Me engaño –dijo finalmente ya acomodada en un sillón de la sala. ¿Cómo pudo el hacerle eso a ella? La furia que sentía no era comparado con nada parecido antes, quería ir a destrozarle esa carita de niño bueno al idiota, ¿Por qué a Bella, por que a ella?

—necesitaba hablar con el, entonces antes del ensayo fui a buscarlo a su salón, no lo vi por ningún lado, se me hizo extraño pero supuse que había salido temprano, decidí que seria mejor hablar con el en otra ocasión pero al pasar por el laboratorio, lo vi ahí con otra… No te imaginas como la besaba Edward, con tanta pasión que…

La abrace, aunque ella ya no lloraba ni siquiera una lágrima no tenia porque hacerla pasar por esto haciendo que reviviera los momentos que pasó. Juro que Jacob se va a arrepentir que haberla hecho llorar.

–Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, el tipo es un idiota que no supo valorarte, te juro que cualquier hombre estaría más que feliz y orgulloso de estar a tu lado

—Eso lo dices por que eres mi amigo

—No eso lo digo por que te conozco y se lo mucho que vales, y porque también estoy orgulloso de ser tu amigo Bella.

—Gracias Edward, tus palabras significan mucho para mi. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo te quiero a ti –y no sabes cuanto, termine para mis adentros.

Así paso un mes mas, ella estaba muy bien, la pasábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, cada vez la quería mas, la amaba mas, la deseaba con mas intensidad, para mi estar con ella ya era una necesidad, así supiera que entre nosotros solo había una bonita amistad, sentía que me moría sin ella. El chucho cada vez que la veía le pedía perdón y le lloraba, pero mi Bella siempre se mantuvo firme. _Mi Bella_, como quisiera que las palabras fueran reales.

—Anda déjame ver tus gafas

—No… ¿para que quieres mi gafas Bella?

—Déjame –dijo quitándomelas suavemente de los ojos.

—De verdad que eres cegatón –dijo cuando le las puso

—Bueno ya no te burles –dije tratando de arrebatárselas, se veía demasiado linda con ellas puestas, se veía preciosa, se las quito y ahí me miro fijamente a los ojos, no se como se la sostuve sin desvanecerme.

—Tienes unos ojitos hermosos Edward –aseguro acariciando con su dedo el contorno de mis ojos, fue la caricia mas placentera que he recibido en mi vida, fue demasiado mágico, algo que lastimosamente solo duro unos segundos.

Ese día quede de cenar con Bella en su casa, según dijo estaría sola ya que sus padres se iban de viaje y tenia planeado trasnocharme con películas. No importaba, me podía quedar días sin dormir para estar solo con ella.

—No se vale Edward

— ¿Por qué no? Te recuerdo que tú empezaste –le respondí, estábamos tratando de hacer algo para comer pero todo se había vuelto un juego de cosquillas, escuchar su risa era perfecto.

No se en que momento o como fue, pero la tenia tan cerca de mi, si me acercaba un paso podía tocar sus labios, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas por las risas que habíamos compartido pero ahora había puro silencio, estábamos tan cerca, mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a salir, ella se veía preciosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y solo faltaba poco para besarla, para…

Para nada por que nos interrumpió el timbre, me quede como estatua en la cocina, conmocionado por lo que había pasado, no había sido alucinaciones mías, casi la besaba, casi.

—Edward, yo no se como decirte pero… ehh, Jacob acaba de llegar y necesito hablar con el y …

— ¿Jacob? –todas mis cavilaciones y esperanzas se vinieron abajo a la escucha de ese nombre ¿acaso ella todavía lo quería?

—Es que veras Edward, yo necesito hablar con el, solo…

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, te dejo para que hables tranquila –fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme a mi casa.

Estaba furioso, furioso era poso, estaba dolido ¡Mierda! Siento que me quema, la tuve tan cerca, fui tan estúpido de alojar esperanzas de algo que se que no va a poder ser nunca… nunca.

Después de una hora de regañarme mentalmente decidí que ya lo sabia de antemano, a pesar de todo decidí seguir amándola con la misma intensidad de siempre. Pero no la entendía ¿por que me llamaba a mi móvil ahora?, había dejado muy claro que quería estar con Jacob, ¿Por qué molestarse en llamar?

—Bella ¿esta todo bien?

—Si es solo que… ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Perdóname por lo de hace un rato, pero era importante, y no quiero dejarte plantado, así que mejor voy a tu casa y seguimos con lo planeado

—No te preocupes Bella, esta todo bien, no tienes porque sentirte culpable

—Pero quiero estar contigo Edward –Esas palabras me dolieron, ella quería estar conmigo pero no de la misma forma que yo quería estar con ella.

—Mejor yo voy a tu casa

—No Edward, no te voy a causar más molestias, ya salgo para allá.

—Mira Bella, deja la terquedad, esta muy tarde para que salgas sola, yo voy y no hay más discusión.

Y le colgué. Por una parte me sentía aliviado que ella aun me tenia presente, que no se quedo con el, pero igual seguía doliendo. Ese es el problema cuando te haces ilusiones por detalles sin sentido.

Finalmente decidimos pedir una pizza ya no habían ganas de cocinar nada, estábamos en el sofá solo hablando, ya habías acabado y la notaba algo nerviosa.

—Bella ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Paso algo con Jacob?

—Edward ¿Tu… tu que piensas de mi?

—Que eres alguien sencilla, honesta, confiable, alguien que vale mucho Bella… ¿pero, porque me preguntas eso?

— ¿Y yo que soy para ti? -¿Por qué me hacia esas preguntas, como contestarle?

—Eres demasiado especial para mi Bella, muy importante, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, después de todo eres mi amiga. –Me dolieron mis propias palabras _amiga_, pero era la verdad. No entendía por que ella derramo una lágrima, y yo no soporto verla así, solo la atraje hacia mí y la senté en mis piernas abrazándola, se sintió demasiado bien cuando ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos me aferraban fuertemente.

—Edward yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga… no quiero, no sabes, no sabes cuanto desearía ser algo mas para ti

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué era esto? Sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar y ella lo notaria fácilmente, no se si estaba soñando o que pasaba, pero esto no parecía nada real. Ella se quedo callada al igual que yo, no sabia que decir.

—Late muy aprisa –dijo elevando su mirada hacia mi, con sus manitas en mi pecho, decir que estaba asustado y conmocionado era poco.

—Es por ti Bella, siempre late así por ti –le dije en un arrebato, era hora de dejar la cobardía atrás. Me decido la sonrisa más deslumbrante, y pego su oído a mi pecho nuevamente, cada vez corría mas rápido, la abrace más fuerte con miedo a que fuera a desaparecer, de que se fuera a desvanecer entre mis brazos.

—Te amo Edward –dijo suavecito aun con la cara escondida en mi pecho, sentía ganas de lloras, de gritar de felicidad, tenia miedo de que no fuera real, estaba petrificado… por meses soñé con escucharla decir aquellas dos palabras, soñé tantas veces con tenerla aferrada a mi así como en este momento y ahora cuando esta pasando no se que hacer.

Levanto nuevamente su mirada, la tenia tan cerca de mi, acerco su mano a mi rostro y limpio las lagrimas que tenia, no supe ni en que momento las solté, pero ella esta ahí secándolas por mi, me quito las gafas y las puso sobre el sofá para secar mejor mis ojos.

— ¿De verdad Bella? –ella solo asistió tímidamente y yo no pude mas que acortar la distancia que nos separaba, por fin estaba probando sus labios, por fin la besaba, y fue mágico…

Fue un beso lento, con tanto amor, con tanta ternura, ella subió sus manos a mi cuello y yo la apreté mas contra mi, explore toda su boca, sentí mis lagrimas y las de ella mezclarse, aun recuerdo ese beso como si hubiera sido hace tan solo unos instantes….Dios cuanto la amaba.

Lento, muy lento separamos nuestros labios y pegamos nuestras frentes, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad al igual que los míos.

— ¿esto es real Bella? Siento que voy a despertar y tu ya no vas a estar acá, solo yo y mis ilusiones

—Es real Edward, mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí contigo diciéndote que te amo –respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ah mi Bella y yo te amo a ti no sabes cuanto –y volví a besarla, a sentir esos cálidos y dulces labios contra los míos.

—Yo solo necesitaba decirle a Jacob esto, quería que todo quedara limpio, sin problemas, quería que el lo supiera para que ya no interviniera mas, me dijo que ya lo sabia, que se notaba y que estaba seguro que tu me correspondías… no sabes cuantas esperanzas tuve al escucharlo.

Reí feliz, reí encantado, al fin, al fin estaba conmigo como siempre quise.

Así pasó el tiempo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, ella era maravillosa, todo era perfecto, cada día que pasaba, cada momento que pasábamos juntos lo atesoraba como los más lindos de mi vida.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue una noche mágica, ambos estábamos nerviosos pero fue perfecto, juro que esa noche vi luces, estaba en el paraíso. La bese toda, la recorrí toda, no quedo nada de su hermoso cuerpo, de su dulce piel sin atención. Y al otro día al despertar, sentí que estaba en el cielo con un ángel en mis brazos, dormida se veía preciosa, con sus manitas aferradas a mi cuerpo, sintiendo nuestras pieles en total contacto.

—Hola preciosa – le susurre cuando me percate que estaba despertando, sonrió y abrió sus ojitos

—Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunto acariciando mis mejillas

—Feliz –sonrió — ¡Dios! Eres preciosa en las mañanas

—no es cierto, me debo ver terrible –refuto acomodándose debajo de mi, estábamos tan juntos, tan juntos.

—No, no, no te ves hermosa, hermosa –termine besándola suavemente recorriendo con mis manos el cuerpo que la noche anterior había descubierto.

… y ahora la veo aquí caminando hacia mi, mas radiante que nunca, mas hermosa que nunca, con su vestido blanco, con su padre del brazo, yo mas nervioso que nunca, pero feliz, infinitamente feliz de tenerla a mi lado, de poder contar con ella, de pasar todo lo que me queda de vida junto a ella, de amarla por el resto de mi vida…

**Hola **

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que quedo muy cursi.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Besos **


End file.
